


Something Precious

by Shaloved30



Category: Last Tango In Halifax
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/pseuds/Shaloved30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline enjoying a quiet morning with Kate. Set after 2x06</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Precious

Caroline stirred in her bed as the tell-tell sounds of early morning began, birds chirped and a chilly wind whipped against her window, surely letting a draft seep through but all she felt was warmth. Never mind the temperatures outside; the delightful press of Kate against her front was enough to make sure of that. Running her hands lightly down Kate’s bare shoulder and arm between the covers surrounding them, she tried her best not to disturb her slumber. She loved holding her like this, getting to be the big spoon for once, was more enjoyable than Caroline ever thought possible. She was so glad just to have this opportunity one more time; grateful she’d taken a chance and chose to follow her heart.

There were things to do today, William and Lawrence surely would be up and hungry soon enough. Finally, there was a showing of the house this afternoon, but right now it was just about Kate. Gazing down at the still face of her lover, Caroline couldn’t help her smile. She seemed so soft while she rested, her exuberant spirit hid now by closed eyes and steady even breaths. Caroline’s hands seemed to wander then on their own and she found herself stroking the fullness of Kate’s belly, heavy with child. Any day now a beautiful little girl would be welcomed into their world.

Caroline was ready, looking forward to this new chance to start her life over. She’d once thought her best years were lost to John but not anymore. The months following the reunion, although it had its moments of strife, prepared her for this. Caroline was stronger and more in love than she’d ever been. Just as she’d buried her face into the crook of Kate’s neck, grazing the skin with the softest of kisses and inhaling the sweet scent that was uniquely hers, Kate awoke.

“Well, this is lovely” Kate moaned, her voice still heavy with sleep. Reaching up to place her hand on top of Caroline’s, she intertwined their fingers with a squeeze before continuing the caress.

Such a little action, the gesture touched Caroline, her eyes suddenly filling with tears. Quickly though, she reigned in her emotions. She couldn’t begin to explain it to Kate, as she thought back to what she’d told Gillian about them all those months ago. Tightening her grip around the woman in her arms, Caroline sighed contently. Her heart was full and she relaxed into the embrace. She’d take a little while longer to enjoy this moment, just being together, before starting the duties of the day.

 


End file.
